


A little secret

by hopelessly_me



Series: Mandatory Fun Day <3 [4]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alpine is a little B, Disney Princess Barnes, Hurt Clint, Jealous Clint, Liho hates Clint, Lucky is a good boy, M/M, amazed Clint, little secrets, semi-amused Bucky, supportive bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelessly_me/pseuds/hopelessly_me
Summary: Whenever it seems like Clint is having a terrible day Bucky feels the need to lift him up. This time he did it by sharing a secret he hadn't intended to tell anyone about.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: Mandatory Fun Day <3 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580872
Comments: 16
Kudos: 105
Collections: Mandatory Fun Day





	A little secret

“No! It’s not  _ fair! _ ” Clint whined for possibly the fifth time. 

Bucky just watched his boyfriend throwing an absolutely fit, while simultaneously looking like Bucky had just handed him a box of puppies. It was both the most adorable thing Bucky had ever seen out of Clint while being the most obnoxious because this had been going on for a few minutes past necessary.

“Clint,” Bucky sighed.

“You are a goddamn Disney princess, Barnes,” Clint declared finally before he sank into a chair. At least that was a new phrase out of the archer. “The long, luscious hair. Tragic backstory. And you can  _ talk to animals _ ,” he listed, stressing the last part. “Is that how your flat is always clean? Do you convince birds and mice to come in and clean for you? Please say yes.”

“You realize it’s because HYDRA is filled with psychopaths, right?” Bucky asked carefully.

“Psychopaths who gave you the ability to  _ talk to animals. _ ”

Bucky wasn’t even mad at the way Clint wrote that off because he looked like he was brimming with excitement and a million questions. Admittedly, an excited Clint was Bucky’s favorite Clint,- a bundle of pure energy and sunshine that could lift his mood instantly.

Bucky never intended to tell anyone about the… present HYDRA had left him with. He never intended to use it if at all possible. It was just another thing that had changed and left Bucky feeling less like himself and more isolated. 

But Clint was having a bad week, and it was only getting worse. He was stuck with the arm cast for another two weeks, was assigned so much paperwork and babysitting duties at SHIELD that it was driving him crazy, which meant it was also driving Bucky crazy. He somehow managed to sprain his ankle while doing something he wouldn’t admit to, and  _ FRIDAY _ wasn’t sharing the video of it. Twice there was an Avengers event and Bucky couldn’t erase the look on Clint’s face as the team left- he was worried, he wanted to go and help, and felt useless. Maybe not  _ useless,  _ but Bucky had seen his  _ I feel useless _ look enough times to know he was thinking it. Bucky couldn’t stand when Clint was having his moments of doubt, and always scrambled to fix it. So he stupidly said the first thing he knew Clint would enjoy.

“You can’t tell anyone, not even Nat,” Bucky said sternly. “You and Shuri are the only ones who know.”

“ _ Shuri _ knew before I did?” Clint asked, his jaw going slack.

“Honey, I knew Shuri before I knew you,” Bucky pointed out. “She thought maybe she could erase it. Still thinks she can. But I said it may come in handy someday and-“ Bucky shrugged it off.

Clint folded his legs and grinned. “Babe…  _ babe _ … all animals?”

“So far, yes,” Bucky answered. This was the part he was waiting for. He had been waiting for Clint to start asking the dozens of questions in his head.

“So if we went to the zoo?” Clint hinted, his smile widening.

“Can we not? That’s a lot of animals to listen to,” Bucky grumbled.

“Okay, okay, you’re right,” Clint said, his free hand drumming on his leg. “But! I mean… what do red pandas talk about?” he asked with a pout. “Or fish! Oh God, fish have to sound dumb. At least the schooling ones.” His expression kept changing, more animated by the minute.

“Maybe,” Bucky replied.

“Okay but Lucky- you have heard Lucky this whole time?” Bucky shrugged and nodded. “Like… what does he say?”

“Mostly it’s about food,” Bucky snorted. “And how much he loves you, and going on walks. And he misses his favorite ball that squeaked just right.”

“What about Alpine?” Clint asked eagerly.

Bucky rolled his eyes. “He’s a cat. He mostly talks about how moody humans are, how he wants food and is just  _ starving _ . He’s very fluent in call people dumb bitches. I do wonder where he learned that.” He stared pointedly at Clint, who only smirked.

“Okay, and Liho?” Clint asked. “Nat’s cat hates me.”

It wasn’t a lie- Liho absolutely hated Clint. But Liho hated pretty much everyone but Natasha and Bucky it seemed. “Liho hates you most because you were the one around the most, stealing all of Natasha’s attention.” Clint wrinkled his nose and crossed his arms. “And yes, I  _ told _ Liho that it’s just a human thing and the cat doesn’t care.”

“But I steal Alpine’s attention and Alpine doesn’t seem to care,” Clint pointed out.

“Got Alpine after we hooked up,” Bucky answered.

“Okay but I didn’t hook up with-” Clint stopped himself when Bucky rolled his eyes. “Okay, but not around the  _ cat _ . Nat and I haven’t… okay, pass, I am not taking about that with you.” Bucky snorted. “... are you just blowing smoke up my ass to make me feel better?”

“Would I do that?” Bucky asked.

“Yes.”

Bucky laughed and smacked him with a pillow. “Jerk.”

“Prove it,” Clint said. He had a half-cocked smirk on his face, challenging Bucky.

“Prove it, huh?” Bucky asked. “Alright. Want to know how to sprained your ankle?”

“ _ FRIDAY _ better not have told,” Clint said, glaring at the ceiling.

“ _ You asked for me to hide the evidence, Agent Barton, _ ” the AI informed him.

“Alright, shoot,” Clint said, crossing his arms. “How did I manage to sprain my ankle, Barnes?”

“Lucky said you decided to go running the fake pavement,” Bucky answered. Clint went very still. “Sugar, did you actually use one of the treadmills in this building?”

Clint’s eyes widened and he sat up straight on the couch, swinging his legs off. Bucky had half the mind to remind him that his ankle was supposed to stay propped; however, Clint looked like someone had just informed him that Santa replaced all his reindeer with sled dogs, he was so excited.

“... shut up,” Clint said slowly. “No. No no no.”

“Still a yes,” Bucky reminded him.

“You are lying.  _ FRIDAY  _ snitched,” Clint accused.

“Alright, fine. I’ll pick something from Bed-Stuy,” Bucky said. 

Bucky looked over at Clint’s dog and had to concentrate. He wasn’t exactly proficient at this skill, it’s not like he practiced it, he just sometimes could communicate if he tried hard enough. In a way, Bucky was thankful HYDRA didn’t proceed to train him on this skill because it really wouldn’t have left many good outcomes, no matter which way he looked at it.

“Having trouble coming up with a half-lie, Barnacles?” Clint taunted playfully. Bucky looked over and Clint was still on the edge of the couch, his eyes still lit up impossibly bright.

“Yeah yeah, give me a second,” Bucky grumbled. “Lucky is lazy, alright?” But when Lucky finally  _ did _ let him in on a little secret, Bucky couldn’t stop himself from laughing. Clint looked perplexed and looked between Bucky and Lucky, trying to figure out what it going on.

“What?” he asked anxiously.

“Lucky said the one day you didn’t answer the noise box was because you were soaking in the water tub, smelling like the brown bottle and-”

“No! No, okay!” Clint scrambled to get to his feet and fling himself at Bucky, covering his mouth. “No. No no, I get it. You can… no. This isn’t real.”

“You’re adorable,” Bucky said with a smile, running a hand through Clint’s hair.

“Why did you tell me?” Clint asked softly. “After this many years. I mean, I wasn’t going to ever find out. You didn’t have to.”

“Eh, what don’t I tell you?” Bucky drawled before he pressed a kiss against his temple.


End file.
